1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for securing network cabling and/or network or electrical connections at a network endpoint.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Security concerns in data and communication infrastructures have increased in importance as more individuals, businesses, government, and military organizations increase reliance on data and communication networks. As an example, both government and military agencies often require physical security standards for sensitive information facilities, such as the DCID 6/9 and NSTISSI standards (both of these standards are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety). Providing secure cabling and cabling connections, is often an important part securing data and a network infrastructure.
Communication devices, such as computers, telephones, fax machines and other devices, often receive and transmit information through cables. For instance, fiber optic cables, copper cables, and other communication cables may carry information to and from the communication devices. Cable boxes are often connection points that organize the cables within a communication network. Many office buildings have at least one cable box, such as between the point at which a data cable enters a building and the point at which a data cable terminates at a communication device.
Cable boxes can include, for example, consolidation boxes and service cable boxes. An installer or a network architect can position the consolidation boxes in a ceiling, floor, or inside a wall. Consolidation boxes can provide network access and service to many different end users. Cable bundles, also known as “trunk lines” and “primary cables,” can contain many individual cable strands. Cable bundles may enter into the consolidation box and can separate into smaller bundles or individual cables and proceed to several different service cable boxes. Smaller bundles or individual cables are also known as “branch lines” and “secondary network cables.”
Unlike most consolidation boxes, service cable boxes may service a single end user or a small number of end users. Secondary network cables from a consolidation box may enter a service cable box through a designated entry port and connect to a connector module. Connector modules can connect to the ends of the secondary network cables. The connector modules may contain one or more connectors, such as network ports. A service network cable connected directly to a communication device can have a cable plug on an open end, which can couple to the connector on the connector module.
Typically, in order to maintain security, conventional cable boxes (including both consolidation boxes and service boxes) have a capability to accept only one type of classified network. Thus, a facility with several different classified networks may need separate cable boxes for each classified network. In such situations, the network architect can install multiple cable boxes in order to maintain security. Depending on the design of a particular facility, accommodating separate cable boxes for each network can be difficult or impossible.
Furthermore, conventional network systems often include both power/electrical cables and data cables. Unfortunately, including both data boxes and power or electrical boxes may increase installation and maintenance costs. Additionally, multiple different types of boxes can limit the availability of interior space for accommodating other components.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional service cable boxes that can be addressed.